Love Is A Weird Thing
by DragonEffect1710
Summary: Shepard and Miranda are not the most experienced when it comes to love. But they will eventually learn it's not as hard as they think it is.
1. Confusion And Rage

**Okay, this is my first fanfic so go easy on me. If it sucks tell me, if its good tell me. If I should keep going with this story tell me. Thanks enjoy :)**

**Chapter 1 - Confusion And Rage**

Commander Tyler Shepard was feeling a variety of emotions as he sat in his quarters: relief, happiness, pride. He had just destroyed the Collector base 2 days ago and now; the crew of the Normandy was safe. They were now on their way to Omega, much to the annoyance of Shepard as he hated Omega, to do repairs on the ship. The ship took a big hit going into the Omega Four Relay and needed immediate repair. But he didn't care about that right now. He was instead feeling very proud of the fact that the Collectors won't be bothering anyone for a while. And an added bonus was pissing off the Illusive Man and leaving Cerberus.

_The icing on the cake, _Shepard thought.

But although his life was looking very good right now, with no threats of people trying to kill him…

_Though the day is still young…_

…he just couldn't get over the one bad emotion he was feeling right at that moment; confusion. He just couldn't believe it; The Saviour of The Citadel, the galaxy's only hope against the Reapers was confused. He just couldn't wrap his head around one thing, Miranda Lawson. They had spent the time before going into the Omega Four Relay in each other's arms but since that wonderful encounter they had not talked about their relationship or if there even was a relationship. In all the times they had talked since the Collector base it was professional. That nearly killed Shepard as all he wanted to do was ride her repeatedly until they were both spent, then go some more.

_Man, I want her so bad. Her flawless face, her perfect breasts, her finely shaped ass…_

The Adept shook his head and looked out into the endless galaxy to distract himself. Of course it didn't work. He looked down to see a bulge in his pants.

_Oh my god, you are starting to act like a horny teenager who just saw his first nudie magazine!_

But Miranda didn't even look interested in Shepard anymore. He really did love her, the first woman he had ever loved, and she just threw him away like he was Gardner's mystery stew.

_Man, have I been had? Is it like "Hey, thanks for the awesome fuck. Bye!" No, she really opened up to him. She had changed, she wouldn't just forget about them now. Would she?_

That made Shepard angry, of course, but it also turned him on. In a weird way.

_It makes the chase even more thrilling_, or so he thought.

But it was driving him nuts. He thought that he should just talk to her, see where they stood…but no. He would not give into the temptation. He would wait it out. She would eventually talk to him about it, right?

_Right?_

He looked back down at the bulge in his pants and let out a sigh.

"Well, better go "cool" down." He mumbled to himself angrily. He got out of his seat, walked towards the bathroom and turned the shower on.

* * *

><p>Miranda Lawson was angry. Very angry. She should be happy like the rest of the crew, like Kasumi and Garrus who are holding a bet to who could drink more krogan liquor before passing out or like Jack who is tagging all over the ship "Collectorz Sux Balls".<p>

_Ok, maybe not like Jack._

But no. She just couldn't stop fuming. Miranda and Shepard were very…close…for some time before the Collector base and Miranda decided to finally prove just how much she grown to care for him. Maybe even love him. But now after the Collector base he won't even talk about their relationship. He won't even look at her! She has never wanted men to stare at her all the time but Shepard was…different. She wanted him to stare at her, dream about her, care for her…but no; all their talks are now professional, just like they were before they got together. And it was driving her mad with desire and lust. She wanted nothing more than to jump on him, ride his bones and make him hers but she fought that desire. She wouldn't make the first move.

_No matter how much I want his perfectly sculpted body on top of mine, no matter how much I want him inside of me again…_

She gave up everything for him! Her job and….well that's it, but her job meant a lot to her. She had resigned from Cerberus, much to Shepard's surprise, because the Illusive Man wanted to keep that horrible place for the "information" it held but Shepard said no.

_Of course he did, he is far too nice for his own good. Always doing the nice thing, even if it costs him. I actually love that about him._

But after all that has happened he still won't talk to her about their goddamn relationship!

_Maybe it was what it was. Maybe it didn't mean anything to him_, Miranda thought. _No, Shepard isn't like that. He isn't a "fuck them then chuck them" kinda guy. _

Miranda contemplated that for a few minutes before shaking her head and sighing to herself.

_Well, if he isn't man enough to talk to me himself then I'll talk to him!_

Miranda got out of her seat in her quarters and walked towards the elevator, ignoring the drunken crew singing that 20th century song "We Are Family" with their slurred voices that made it sound like they were banging cats against a wall.

_Jesus, we really have way too much free time these days._

Miranda walked into the elevator with her fingers jammed into her ears and smashed the elevator buttons repeatedly until the doors shut.

_Man, I really hate slow elevators…_

She waited for the elevator to get to Shepard's cabin for what seemed like hours when it finally arrived. And for the first time in Miranda Lawson's life she froze.

_What do I say? Do I yell at him or just ask him about it? Do I break the ice with a joke? No, better not do that. I want him to listen to me, not laugh at me. Besides, I don't know any good jokes._

Before Miranda had time to think about it she walked out of the elevator and into his cabin.

His cabin was breathtaking. It had a glowing neon-blue aquarium spanning on the left wall across his cabin leading down to his king-sized bed.

_Why does he have a bigger bed than me?_

A small lounge area was near the bed and going by the arse-print on the lounge he sat there often. Going back up the set of small steps was his office. The computer and data pads had gathered a fine layer of dust.

_Never did his reports, never looked at his emails. My god, he's an annoying man. Why do I find it so alluring? _

She shook her head and continued observing his cabin.

Looking at his glass display above his desk were models of various ships: The first Normandy, the current Normandy, a fleet ship and many others that Miranda couldn't be bothered to care about at that moment. Looking around his cabin again Tyler Shepard was nowhere to be seen. Miranda found this odd as EDI had said that he has been up here for the past 3 hours and has not left since. She looked around once more until she was tapped on the shoulder.

She squealed and jumped, which Miranda found to be quite embarrassing.

_I do not squeal AND I do not jump. My God, what is happening to me?_

She turned to see the Commander himself. His moused down, spiky ebony hair wet from being in the shower she guessed, hanged in his his startling dark blue eyes. She noticed that his eyes were glossed and bloodshot.

_He must be really tired. Maybe I should talk to him later? No, you came down here to ask him about your relationship and you are not backing down now! _

His wet, tan skin shined slightly in the light. His shoulders were sagged lower and he couldn't stand up straight. His legs were barely holding his weight and he could barely hold his towel to his waist…

_Oh my God. He is only wearing a towel. Okay, don't get distracted. You are here to do one thing and that is it. Now stop ogling him like a horny schoolgirl and get to talking, dammit!_

"Commander, we need to talk." Miranda said in a shaky voice. That really surprised her but she kept her face neutral. She wouldn't let him see what effect he had on her.

"Look, Miranda, I am really tired and pressed at the moment. Can we-"

"No. We are talking now Commander. It's important."

* * *

><p>Shepard looked puzzled but he saw in her face that there was no getting out of this conversation.<p>

_Okay, now I am really freaked out. What the hell is this about?_

He walked over to the lounge near his bed and sat down. He looked up at her and waved his hand, indicating for her to speak.

"Commander, we need to talk about our…relationship."

_Oh, shit! Not now! Please not now! What the hell do I say? And please, not while I am bloody naked!_

"Um," Shepard interjected, much to the annoyance of Miranda, "I am really tired right now but maybe we could continue this-"

"No Tyler! We are talking about this now! If there is no relationship just tell me so I can move on, dammit!" Miranda yelled at the top of her voice.

Shepard was really hurt now. She cared for him, more than she let on, and he was trying to send her away.

He got out of his seat and walked towards her. He didn't know what to say but he knew exactly what to do. He leaned in and kissed her. He put his hands around her waist. She was shocked at first but she eventually reciprocated the kiss, placing her hands in his damp hair. He ran his tongue across her lips, begging for entrance. She complied and their tongues fought for dominance. Of course, Miranda won.

_She always wins…_Shepard thought.

They pulled away for air after a minute and looked in each other's eyes.

"Well," Miranda began with a coy smile across her beautiful lips, "you didn't exactly answer me, _Commander._"

The way she talked sent shivers down Shepard's spine.

_Man, what is she trying to do? Make me explode? _

He tucked some of Miranda's ebony locks behind her ear and kissed her earlobe.

"Oh my, well we can always talk about it la- Ohh!" Miranda let out a sigh as Shepard slowly started kissing her neck.

"Well," Shepard said as he started biting her neck eliciting soft moans from Miranda "We can always talk if you _really_ want to…" he whispered as he started to lick her bite-marks.

"No, just…keep going" Miranda breathed out, barely audible.

"I'm sorry, I didn't _quite_ catch that. Say again please?" Shepard said as a sly grin etched his face.

"Please, keep going."

"Oh, of course, my dear. Anything you wish" He said as he fully bit and licked her neck making Miranda gasp and shiver from pleasure.

Miranda pulled away and Tyler thought he did something wrong.

_Shit, what have you done? Biting her like a vampire. Way to go, Ty, Way to go…_

But much to Shepard's surprise she started to unzip her Cerberus uniform, so slowly that Shepard just wanted to rip it off her. When she was finally done she stood there with just her lacy bra and panties on.

"Oh god." Shepard managed to say without passing out.

"Are you ready for me, _Commander_?" Miranda said with a sly wink looking down at his erection, pointing at her through the towel.

Shepard didn't answer. He just dropped his towel and started to kiss her neck…

* * *

><p>Shepard and Miranda laid on the bed, under the covers holding each other for what seemed like hours. Miranda loved every minute of it. She was not angry anymore, but she was curious.<p>

_Are we together now? Was this just a fling? I can't believe how he makes me act! _

Miranda let out a small chuckle and looked into Shepard's deep blue eyes.

"What's so funny? I wasn't _that_ bad, was I?" Shepard said while brushing Miranda's ebony locks out of her eyes.

"Oh no. Your performance was _very_ impressive. Always has been. What I'm giggling about is how this turned out."

"What do you mean?"

"I came down here to talk to you about our relationship and where we stood," Miranda paused hoping Shepard would tell her an answer but he stayed silent and looked into her eyes.

_Gonna make me do all the talking, are you? _

"And I got completely distracted by your naked form. So it's your fault." Miranda said with a hint of humour in her voice.

"What's my fault? That I am unbelievably sexy? I can't help that." Shepard interrupted while kissing the back of Miranda's neck. Miranda just laughed and sighed.

"Okay, here it goes." Shepard took a deep breath and Miranda turned to him. "The only thing I want right now is you, Miranda. I want to be with you. I can't ever stop thinking about you and-"

Miranda silenced him with a kiss. It was perfect. Miranda was ecstatic that he felt the same way. She pulled away and looked into his deep blue eyes. She took a deep breath and prepared herself to say the same thing when something slipped out of Shepard's mouth.

"I love you, Miranda."

* * *

><p>Shepard just stared into space, not believing what he just said.<p>

_I can't believe I just said that! What have I done? _

"Umm, I um, I'm sorry. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable. It just-" Miranda pulled him into a deep kiss, wrapping her hands around his neck. She repositioned herself on top of Shepard and continued kissing him. After a few minutes Miranda pulled away and said something Shepard thought he'd never hear her say.

"I love you, too. So much" Miranda continued kissing him when a single tear rolled down her cheek. Shepard brushed it off her face and looked into her eyes. He pulled her in for a deep embrace and nothing in the galaxy would have persuaded him to let go.

"Uh, Commander," Joker said over the intercom. "We're at Omega."

_Fuck my life…_

"Thankyou Joker. I'll be there in a minute." Shepard said, agitated. He looked into Miranda's eyes and gave her a slight smile.

"So Commander, I have been meaning to ask you something. I'll be quick; how good is Miranda in bed?" Miranda blushed furiously and got that "I'm gonna kill you" look in her eyes.

"Mr Moreau, if you breathe one more word, I'll push you out an airlock and watch your eyes pop out of your head. Understood?" Miranda said deathly while cuddling herself into Shepard.

"Um, uh, of course Miss Lawson. Very sorry. Won't happen again. You have my-"

"Joker, go away." Shepard said flatly.

"Yes Commander." With that Joker was gone and they were alone again.

_Ha-ha, well it's good to know I can still scare Joker._

Shepard and Miranda stayed in each other's arms for what seemed like hours and neither of them could be any happier at that moment.


	2. Not Perfect

_**Ok, second chapter now up! Thank you to all who have read and a extra thanks to those who have reviewed it. I know I am not good at past and present tense stuff in stories and sorry in advance. And sorry about the grammar if it's wrong but I hope you can still enjoy the story. Thanks**_

_**Chapter 2 – Not Perfect**_

Shepard could have watched Miranda sleep for hours, days, even weeks and he wouldn't complain. She looked so peaceful, not concentrated on how she looked or how she acted. She acted like the real Miranda Lawson, like a normal human being.

_The smart, sexy and determined Miranda Lawson, drools when she sleeps. Well, that's original._

Shepard was trying to get up the courage to ask her to move into his quarters, but the one thing he hated more than the Reapers was rejection. He knew that she loved him but he didn't want to rush her into anything. He wanted her to be comfortable.

He stroked her hair, gazing at her beautiful face for ages. He memorized her every feature as if he was never going to see her again. He memorized her eyes, the crystal blue colour that shined in the sun. He memorized her cherry lips and how she didn't even need to wear lipstick or lip-gloss to make them look amazing. He memorized her nose and how it seemed to not have a single flaw.

_No wonder some people hate you. You're bloody perfect!_

Miranda began to stir in Shepard's arms, letting out a groan.

"You right there?" Shepard whispered into her ear.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just having a good dream." Miranda eyes fluttered open. She looked into Shepard's eyes and gave him one of her signature smiles.

_Damn, her smile is perfect too. Oh I know, let's play a game. It's really hard. It's called "Find a Bloody Flaw about Miranda Lawson!"_ Shepard began to laugh at his thought and Miranda stared at him quizzically.

"What's so funny, Ty? Care to tell me?" Miranda gave him her "you kicked my puppy" stare and he melted into it.

"Ok, fine. I'm just trying to find a bloody flaw about you. Haven't had any luck yet." He flopped back onto his pillow.

Miranda just laughed and gave him a smack on his chest. She kissed him passionately and wrapped her hands around his neck. After a few minutes of heated kissing Miranda slid her body on top of Shepard's.

"Well," Miranda said while kissing down Shepard's body "I'm very sorry about that." Miranda said, feigning sorrow. "Let me make it up to you." She continued to kiss down Shepard's body until someone banged on Shepard's cabin door.

"Commander, you decent?" It was Jacob. Shepard and Miranda looked at each other, not knowing what to do. Miranda slipped off Shepard and grabbed her clothes.

"I don't want anyone knowing that we are in a serious relationship yet. Do you?" Miranda whispered quietly while slipping her suit and boots on. Shepard thought about and he didn't really care.

_She seems to care about it. Is she…embarrassed to be with me?_

Shepard tried to ask her about but she was already running to the bathroom.

"Shepard, I know you're in there. I really need to talk to you." Jacob spoke up again.

_He sounds really worried. What's wrong now? For just one week, I want peace. Just one week!_

"Shepard!" Miranda woke Tyler out of his thoughts, "go talk to him. He sounds serious. I'll hide out in here but hurry up!" Miranda walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Shepard shook his head and grabbed his N7 gym shorts.

_No way I'm answering the door stark naked!_

He put on his shorts and walked over to the door.

"About time Shepard!" Jacob walked in.

_Yep, come on in. It's a party in here already! _

"Nice to see you too, Jacob." Shepard said loud enough for Jacob to hear.

"Sorry Commander." Jacob did his usual salute, fixed up his posture and put his hands behind his back. "I don't know if this is important but some of the crew were looking for Miranda and couldn't find her. Do you know where she is by any chance?" Jacob finished with a neutral look on his face.

_Oh I know where she is! She was about to give me a good time before you walked in!_

"Um, Jacob, I'm pretty sure she's around. Don't worry about it."

* * *

><p>Miranda sat on the toilet waiting for the two men to stop talking.<p>

_God, Jacob should have learned by now not to worry about me. I swear, sometimes I want to hit that man!_

"I'm not worried!" Miranda heard from outside the door.

_Sure you're not Jacob. Whatever you say…_

"Look, I bet she's fine. She's a big girl and can take care of herself. I mean come on; if she knew that you were worried about her, she'd eat you alive!" Miranda heard Shepard say. She shook her head in disbelief and pushed her ear up to the door.

_I would NOT eat anyone alive! He will defiantly be sorry for saying that…_

"I know she would but I'm still worried. Where would she even be?" Jacob interjected. After a few seconds he began to speak again. "Hey, while we're on the topic of Miranda, are you and her still…together?" Miranda started to blush and began to listen much more closely. Miranda could tell he sounded nervous. She wondered what Shepard would say to that.

She wasn't ashamed of her relationship with Shepard. If anything, she was proud to be his girlfriend. But she had and image to keep and if everyone knew she was in a relationship it would make her look weak and less threatening.

_Everyone would figure out that I have feelings. And that is the last thing I want right now._

"Um…why do you ask?" Shepard's voice cracked. She could tell he was getting nervous.

_God Shepard! You are a really bad liar…and you're not even lying yet!_

"Well, everyone was sure that after the Suicide Mission you two would…get together." Jacob sounded really awkward and nervous.

"Well, um…" Shepard took a long pause. Miranda guessed he was trying to come up with a good answer. "We're not together." Miranda was relieved, yet angry.

She didn't want anyone knowing, that's true, yet at the same time she wanted to shout it from the rooftops that Shepard was hers. She choose to ignore the angry feeling and focus on Shepard's words.

"We were close to…getting together before the Suicide Mission, but after the mission we chose to keep our relationship professional." Shepard finished speaking and Miranda was…surprised.

_Hmm, he_ can_ lie. Miracles never cease…_

"Oh, that sounds like what happened to me…with Miranda. Like I have said before we almost got together but it didn't happen." Jacob took a pause but continued to speak. "You know, I love Miranda…as a friend. But she really does tease men doesn't she?" Jacob let out a chuckle.

Miranda was seriously offended. She couldn't believe that Jacob would say that behind her back. To her surprise and bewilderment they both started to laugh. Miranda wanted to storm out there and slap Shepard for laughing along with that but she kept her composure. She wouldn't let herself care.

_How dare he laugh at _that_! I am defiantly going to give him a peace of my mind, that dick!_

"Yeah, I guess she does at that. Well, let me get fully dressed and I'll help the crew look for her, alright?" Shepard began to speak again.

"Sure Commander, see you down there." Miranda guessed he gave a salute being the good little solider he was. She heard the cabin's door shut and got ready to give Tyler Shepard a piece of her mind.

Miranda stormed out of the bathroom and looked straight at Shepard, with her icy glare.

"So, we're not together, hmm?" She saw the look of disbelief on Shepard's face and wanted to slap it off. "You think I couldn't hear you? I have increased hearing if you have forgotten!" Shepard still stared at her like she was insane. She couldn't resist anymore; she walked up to him, as calmly as possible, given the circumstances and gave him a big slap across the face. Shepard grasped his face and looked straight into her eyes with a fiery anger.

"Hey! You're the one who said that you didn't want anyone knowing 'bout our relationship, aren't you! I just did what I thought you would want!" Miranda stared at him with glossed eyes. She felt like she was about cry but held it in.

_Why am I crying so easily these days…?_

"That's not what I meant, and you know it!" Miranda yelled even louder.

"Well, what did you mean?" Shepard stared at her with anger yet concern in his eyes.

"I don't need to explain it to you! Just leave me alone!" With that, Miranda left Shepard's quarters and stomped into the elevator. Once it was closed she pressed the emergency button, sank down to the floor and cried.

* * *

><p>Shepard stood in his quarters for what seemed like a lifetime, just staring into space. He couldn't believe it.<p>

_I did what I thought she would want…and I got slapped for it. Awesome._

He sat on his bed and looked into the starry abyss. He laid his head on his pillow and let his thoughts envelop him.

_I just did what I thought she'd want. Guess I don't know much about girls…_

He laid on his bed for a few minutes before he realised he should go talk to her.

_Alright, that's just upsetting. It's been what? Ten minutes? And I already miss her!_

He got up, put on his captain's attire and walked out of his quarters, into the elevator. He pressed the button to the crew's quarters and leaned back on the railing. He listened to the elevator music…

_When did the elevator get music…?_

The elevator arrived at the crew quarters and Shepard made his way toward Miranda's office. He was halfway there when he ran into Jacob.

"Commander, we found Miranda. She said she was checking something down in the cargo hold." Jacob said in his neutral stance.

_Of course she did. Man she's a good liar…_

"Excellent, is she in her quarters now? I need to speak with her."

"Yes she is Commander." Jacob said. When Shepard started to walk away Jacob grabbed his shoulder. "You may want to be careful about what you say though. She seems upset for some reason." Shepard nodded and walked towards her office. The door was locked but being Commander grants you full access.

_Being Commander, you always get what you want…_

"EDI, unlock the door." Shepard said in his Commander voice.

"Miss Lawson has asked to not be disturbed. I recommend coming at another time." EDI said in her usual monotone.

"I don't care EDI, this is important. Unlock the door." Shepard said with authority. He regretted sounding like a dick but at that moment he didn't care.

"Of course Commander" EDI chimed in, unlocking the door. Shepard knew that Miranda would come to investigate the unlocked door so he waited. After a few seconds she emerged at the door.

As usual she looked amazing. Her hair always seemed to be perfect, never falling out of place.

_I wonder if that is the genetic tailoring too…_

She was wearing her usual outfit, neat and not one thing out of place. She didn't usually wear makeup but it always looked like she did. Then Shepard noticed her eyes. She wasn't crying but they were glossed and little bloodshot.

_Oh Miri, have you been crying? Shit, now I really feel like an asshole…_

Miranda looked up at Shepard with a fiery glare.

"Oh it's only_ you_." Miranda tried to shut the door but Shepard stopped it with a swift move of his hand.

"Hey, would you just talk to me? Our relationship won't fix itself you know?" Shepard was still standing at the door not caring who heard their conversation.

"Who said we're still in a relationship?" Miranda walked into her quarters, leaving Shepard standing at the doorway, gobsmacked.

_Wait, did she just…break up with me? _

"You must be joking! We had one little argument and you already want to break up? Seriously Miranda, what the hell?" Shepard yelled in a very loud voice attracting the attention of some crewmen. Miranda briskly walked up to the Commander and pulled him into her quarters.

"Well you seemed to _hate_ the idea of telling Jacob about "us" but why not tell the whole entire crew while you're out there?" She sarcastically commented while she pulled Shepard towards the seat in front of her desk.

"Who said I hated the idea? I thought that's what you wanted!" Shepard said as he thumped into the seat.

"It's NOT what I wanted!" Miranda screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Well what do you want? You said that you do not want anyone knowing we are in a serious relationship yet! Remember?" Shepard said as he raised himself out of the chair. Miranda stood there for a few moments before she opened her mouth again.

"Yes, I said that. But that was not how I meant it." Miranda said as she sat down in her chair. Shepard walked up to her and kneeled down.

"Well, how did you mean it then?" Shepard stared into her beautiful blue eyes for a few moments before she got out of her chair and walked over to her bed. She sat down on the edge and stared at the ground.

"In one way, I don't want to tell anyone. Yet in another way I want everyone to know that you're mine. I just can't decide which one to follow." Miranda said quietly, like a whisper, her voice shaken.

"Well," Shepard started as he sat down next to her, "why don't you want to tell people?" After a few seconds Miranda began to speak.

"I don't want our relationship to affect how people see me. If I am in a relationship, it will come across that I have feelings. That is something I can't allow to happen." Miranda said, her eyes glued to the ground. Shepard inched closer to her.

"What, you don't want people to know that you're human? No! We can't allow that!" Shepard said in a mock voice. Miranda looked up at him, with a faint smile on her face, staring into his blue eyes. "Miranda, no matter how much you try to be, you're not perfect."

Shepard grabbed her hand and gave it a kiss. They stared into each other's eyes for a few moments before they began to kiss. They pulled away after a few moments and held each other in a tight embrace.

* * *

><p>Miranda couldn't believe it. She had just tried to break it off with Shepard and now she was hugging him.<p>

_Not that I'm complaining…_

She could have stayed in his arms forever but she pulled away and grabbed his hand. She breathed in and began to speak.

"I want to tell people about us. No point trying to hide something that makes me happy." Miranda rested her head on his shoulder and Shepard gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

"If you don't want people to know, I'm not gonna pressure you." Shepard said into her ear.

_Oh just shut up! I want people to know, you idiot! But you're __**my**__ idiot at least_…

"No, I want them to know. I'm not going to hide this anymore. I want to be with you, completely. And if that means I have to put up with the "oh how cute" and the "aw, they make such a good couple" speeches, I will." Miranda cuddled herself into his neck and kissed it.

They held each other like that for a few minutes before they began to passionately kiss. Miranda tried to shift herself on top but Shepard wouldn't allow it. He grabbed her waist and gently, but firmly, pushed her delicate form under his.

"No way, Miss Lawson. We are playing it _my_ way this time…" Shepard began to strip her of her uniform. "Now be a good girl and just enjoy." Shepard began to kiss down to her breasts.

"Yes, Sir." Miranda breathed out…

* * *

><p>They laid in each other's arms for the second time that day. Except this time they were in Miranda's quarters.<p>

_Well, her quarters aren't as good as mine. We should only sleep in my quarters._

"Hey since we're officially a couple, you know what you should do?" Shepard stared into her blue eyes.

_Can't ever get enough of those eyes…_

"What?" Miranda turned in his arms so that she was resting on top of his naked form, staring into his dark blue eyes.

"Move into my quarter's. You know if you want to. I don't want to pressure you or-" Miranda kissed him deeply and intertwined her fingers with his.

"I would love to move into your quarter's Tyler." Miranda rested her head on his defined chest and breathed in deeply. "But I'll need a strong man to help me move my things up there." Miranda tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"Um, hello? I'm right here!" Shepard threw up his hands in fake exasperation.

"Well, you're not the strongest guy out there. I mean you're a biotic." Miranda gave him a chaste kiss on the lips and rested back into his form.

"That's true, but you still hurt my feelings." Shepard crossed his arms and feigned sadness.

Oh, I'm sorry Commander. Let me make it up to you…" Miranda slid down his body until she heard a giggle.

"What the hell was that? Who's there?" Miranda covered up her naked form and smacked Shepard on the chest, indicating for him to step in. He rested his head on the pillow and closed his eyes.

"Kasumi, that's not funny." Although Shepard couldn't help but smile.

"Hey, it's my duty to make sure that Miranda is happy and satisfied. She is my best friend after all." Kasumi came into view and the foot of the bed.

"Kasumi, get out! Now!" Miranda threw a pillow at Kasumi but missed. Kasumi laughed while running out of Miranda's quarters.

"How did she even get in?" Shepard put a finger to Miranda's lips, silencing her.

"Don't worry 'bout it" Shepard pulled Miranda down into his embrace.

"That is exactly what I wanted to avoid!" Miranda had an irritated look on her face. "But you know what?" Miranda said while looking and her boyfriend.

Shepard gave her a shoulder shrug and looked at her intently. "I don't care." Miranda pulled Shepard in for a kiss and rested in his arms.


	3. A Promise

_**Chapter 3 – A Promise**_

_**Okay, Chapter 3 now up! Sorry for taking so long. 5 assignments due in 2 weeks! Anyway, here it is. As usual sorry for spelling mistakes, grammar errors and if past-present tense is wrong. Enjoy the story!**_

There were many things that Tyler Shepard hated; Reapers, Collectors, Geth. The list goes on. But there is one thing that Shepard hated more than anything: being bested by his girlfriend.

_How can she pick up so many boxes without screaming in agony? What, she moves, like 10 boxes at once? Man, it's like she's Superwoman and I'm a fat guy… _

Miranda picked up another 2 boxes, one in each arm, and began walking to their quarters. She gave Shepard a wink before walking out of the door. Shepard was holding a box that felt like it weighed the weight of Tuchanka. The minute the door closed behind her, he dropped the box and let out a loud groan of pain.

"Holy shit, I really need to visit the gym more often." He tried to pick up the box again but failed miserably.

_Oh, screw it. I deserve a breather…_

He walked over to Miranda's bed, striped off his button-up shirt, undid his belt on his baggy jeans and caved onto the bed. He grabbed a pillow and shoved his head under it.

Shepard was over the moon that Miranda was going to move into his quarters. They would be able to connect better, talk more…

_Not to mention the awesome sex… _

But he did not like moving her loads of crap up there. He threw the pillow across the room, got up and walked over to her wardrobe. There were various assortments of dresses, skirts, t-shirts, jackets and loads more stuff that Shepard couldn't be bothered to care about.

_We have already moved up half her wardrobe? You have got to be freaking kidding me! Why do girls have so many clothes? I have never seen her wear _any_ of this stuff!_

Shepard heard the door open and looked to see Miranda staring at him in disbelief.

"What's up Miri, babe?" Shepard looked at Miranda with a grin plastered on his face.

"I have moved up a total of 10 boxes while you have only moved 2." She paused for a moment staring right at Shepard with amused grin. "Do you see what's wrong with that statement?"

Shepard just shrugged his shoulders and looked at her confidently.

"I have been packing boxes. You should be thanking me, babe."

"You call me "babe" one more time and you won't be touching me for a _long_ time." Miranda said jokingly. Shepard nodded very quickly and turned his attention to her clothes.

Miranda walked up to him slowly stepping over boxes, scattered clothing and office supplies. She looked at him and started pushing him towards a big box.

"This box is way too heavy for me. Since you are my strong and handsome boyfriend, you will take it up for me. Okay?" Miranda gave him a peck on the cheek and started to pack the rest of her clothing.

Shepard stared at the box like it was Mount Everest. He tried to pick it up countless ways, trying to find the right leverage to lift it. Of course he wasn't that lucky. After a minute of hopelessly trying to lift the box Miranda started to laugh.

"Hey! Don't laugh at me! I am just trying to make it look like I'm struggling so that you don't look so weak." Shepard looked at her, trying to make it seem like that's what he actually thought. Miranda just nodded along and proceeded to put clothes into boxes.

"Yep, whatever you say Ty." Miranda said loud enough for Shepard to hear. Shepard looked over to Miranda to give her a peace of his mind but instead lost his train of thought instantly.

_Oh, my God, look at those tight short shorts. Man, I'm never gonna get anything done now… _

He tried to pick up the box again but got too distracted by Miranda's perfect ass in the corner of his eye. He decided to quench his hunger for his sexy girlfriend and walked silently towards her, being very careful not to step on anything. He stepped over countless shirts and papers trying to reach his target. When he finally reached her, he snuck up behind her and smacked her ass.

"Ow!" Miranda yelled in surprise. She turned towards Shepard to see his sly smirk. She gave him a sultry stare. "Oh well Ty, I'm gonna have to get you back for that." She began to stroke his abs, gently grazing her fingertips over them. Shepard leaned in to kiss her cherry lips but she backed away at the last second, causing Shepard to nearly fall over.

"After you move that box up, that is." Miranda gave him an affectionate nip on the neck and turned back to her clothes.

_Man she does tease men…_

Shepard tried to pick up the box again but strained himself. He heard Miranda laughing behind him.

"Hey, I can get Grunt to move it if it's too heavy for you, _babe_." Miranda chimed in.

"No I can do it! I don't need Grunt for _everything_ you know!" Shepard turned to Miranda and gave her an exasperated stare. Miranda put her hands up in surrender and started to move 2 boxes to their quarters. Shepard stared back at the box.

_A box is standing between me and having sex with my hot girlfriend. Well that's annoying…_

Shepard's mind sprung up an idea. He pushed out his hand and it began to glow blue. After a few seconds the box was in the air.

_How could I have forgotten to use my biotics? That would have saved me 10 minutes of looking like an idiot…_

He put down the box, slid on his shirt and did up his pants. He lifted the box again and started to walk towards their quarters. He passed a few crewmen that gave him stares and winks.

"Nice thinking, Shep!" He heard Gardner say.

Shepard gave them a smug smile and continued his walk towards the captain's quarters. He walked into the elevator and silently cursed to himself.

_Out of all the people I could be stuck in an elevator in, it had to be Jack. My good luck shines on me again…_

"Hey Jack" Shepard tried to break the awkward silence.

Rumour was around the ship that Jack had a crush on Shepard. Well, not so much a crush, but wanting to have sex with him. When Jack found out that him and Miranda were together and that Miranda was moving into Shepard's quarters she started to ignore Shepard. Shepard didn't think that she was jealous but Miranda did.

"What do you want Shepard?" Jack said obviously aggravated.

"Nothing, sorry." Shepard prayed silently to God that the elevator had finally reached the cargo hold.

"Whatever. You enjoy fucking your prissy cheerleader." Jack said while she walked out of the elevator.

_Wow, maybe she is jealous… _

* * *

><p>Miranda was putting the boxes into the corner of the room. She had now moved 12 boxes up while Shepard had only moved 2.<p>

_Okay, Shepard might be powerful leader and biotic but he is really weak. Or lazy. Or both…_

Miranda continued to pile boxes on top of each other when the cabin door opened to reveal Garrus.

"Hello Mr Vakarian. If you're looking for Shepard he's in my quarters trying to move a box…but failing miserably." Miranda let out a chuckle and looked over to Garrus. "Do you need something from me?"

"Yes, actually. I wanted to talk to you about something." Garrus stood there with a neutral look. Miranda directed him towards the lounge and they both sat down looking at each other awkwardly.

Miranda and Garrus didn't talk very much. They don't hate each other, more like they don't trust each other. Garrus still thought that Miranda was a Cerberus loyalist even though he knew that she resigned. Miranda didn't know what to think of Garrus. All she really knew about him was that he was one of Shepard's most trusted and loyal friends. Miranda thought she owed it to Shepard to try and trust him as much as Shepard trusted him.

"What do you need Garrus?" Miranda sat across from him. She tried to sound welcoming but failed.

"I just wanted to talk about your…intentions towards Shepard." Garrus looked her straight in the eye.

"Um, my intentions? What do you mean exactly?" Miranda was caught off-guard. She should have expected this but she was stupid enough to think that he would not bring it up.

"Well, you and Shepard have been very…close. You guys are gonna share a cabin now. I just want to make sure that you don't hurt him. I want to make sure that you won't break his heart." Garrus finished looking very serious.

_There's no getting out of this, is there? I wonder if I could run for the door before Garrus even notices. Not very likely…_

"Miranda?" Garrus snapped Miranda out of her thoughts. She looked at him and breathed in deeply.

"I will never break his heart. He means too much to me. I…I love him, more than anything." Miranda looked down to the ground unwilling to meet Garrus' eyes.

Miranda meant every word she said but she had never told anyone but Shepard that she loved him. She didn't think that Garrus would believe her but when she looked up he nodded with a smirk, or what she thought was a smirk, plastered across his face.

"I never thought I'd say this, but Shepard's very lucky to have you." Garrus began to walk out when Miranda interjected.

"No, I'm very lucky to have him. Oh, and if you tell him that I'll have to space you." Miranda smiled and Garrus smiled back. He walked out of the room and out of nowhere he began to laugh. Miranda turned to the door to see Shepard moving the heavy box into their quarters…with his biotics.

"Um…can I ask Shepard?" Miranda laughed and watched him as he put the box down near the others. When he was done he stood at the door and looked at Miranda with a big grin on his face.

"What? What are you looking at?" Miranda stood there confused. Shepard then began to glow a brilliant blue and the next thing Miranda knew she was on the bed laying face up. Shepard walked over towards her and stared at her beautiful body.

"My God Miri, you're…you're just…" Shepard couldn't form a sentence.

"Amazing? Brilliant? Any of those will do." Miranda said back with a smirk on her lips.

Shepard couldn't help himself. He growled and slid on top of Miranda.

"Tyler," Miranda tried to get a sentence out but couldn't formulate words as he began to kiss her neck. "Tyler, we need to finish moving up my things." Miranda finally breathed out while he started to kiss her collarbone.

"Your stuff will still be there in…" Shepard took a long pause, which nearly killed Miranda with anticipation, looking her body up and down. "A few hours. Maybe a few days." Shepard smirked as he started to brush his teeth across her neck. Miranda tried to protest but then stopped herself.

_Oh, screw it! I'll never get out of here now! Not that I really want to…_

Shepard slid further down her body until he was at the hem of her tank top. He pulled it up and started to kiss her belly. Miranda let out a long moan. Shepard continued to kiss her belly when he started to get a bit adventurous. He started to slide down her shorts and panties. He kissed her down her taut body, going lower and lower…

"My God!" Miranda screamed out. Shepard laughed and stared at her beautiful body.

"Miri, you are officially a sex goddess." Shepard said with humour dripping from his voice. He continued to laugh as he pleased her…

* * *

><p>Shepard's breathing was still fast and his heart was thumping out of his chest. He looked down to see Miranda's arm draped across his body with her breathing gently on his chest. She looked asleep but she began to speak.<p>

"Well, thank you so much for distracting me. And before I forget; sex goddess?" Miranda said with mock annoyance.

"Oh, you know you're one." Miranda giggled on Shepard's skin, making him feel instantly warmer. "And you know loved the sex. I mean you told me repeatedly during that-"

"Ok! I get it! But still, I would like to get the moving done without getting distracted." Miranda paused and started to kiss his chest. "But it was…fantastic."

"Of course it was! I am Commander Shepard after all! I'm the best!" Shepard said like it was common knowledge. Miranda laughed and slipped her body on top of Shepard's.

"Hey, guess who came to talk to me before you came up with that box? That use of biotics, by the way, was very clever thinking. I'm impressed" Miranda laid her head on his chest and kissed his collarbone.

"Why are you so impressed when I do something clever? I am smart you know!" Shepard said while stroking his hands down her back. Miranda lifted her head up and gave him a disbelieving stare. Shepard burst out laughing. "Oh God! Couldn't even get through that!" Miranda laughed along with him.

"Ok, you got me off-topic. Garrus came to talk to me today."

_Oh shit! What the hell did he say? I don't trust Garrus' big mouth! _

"Oh, what about?" Shepard said nervously. He began to sweat.

"He wanted to make sure I wouldn't break your heart." Miranda looked at Shepard with affectionate eyes. "I think it was stupid of him to ask, myself. I would never break your heart." Miranda kissed his neck and rested her cheek on Shepard's stubble.

"I know you wouldn't. And I will never break yours." Shepard said as he kissed the top of her head, smelling her hair. It smelt of coconut and honey. Miranda laid there for a little while and when Shepard thought that she was asleep he tried to gently push her off.

"Where do you think you're going?" Miranda laughed devilishly as she snaked her hands around his waist.

"Well I was gonna piss, but alright." Shepard grabbed Miranda and pushed himself on top of her. "But I've gotta get in a good position, you know, admire the view." Shepard began to kiss her neck when she pushed him away. "What's up Miri, babe?" Shepard grinned.

"Shepard you have to promise me something." Miranda sounded serious so Shepard slid off her body and looked into her blue eyes.

"What? What is it?" Shepard sounded very worried. Miranda grabbed his hand and looked into his deep blue eyes.

"Promise if you have to save me or save everyone else, you won't save me. You promise me that!" Miranda looked determined.

_She's not gonna let this go. She can't possibly make me promise this, can she…?_

"Miri, where did this come from?"

"Just promise!" Miranda said louder than she meant to.

"Miri…I can't-"

"No Shepard! I can't let you sacrifice everyone for my safety! You have to promise me this!" Miranda yelled as she sat bolt upright. She let go of Shepard's hand and gave him an icy glare.

_Man, haven't seen _that_ glare since the Lazarus Station…_

Shepard took a long, deep breath, re-grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"I promise that…if I have to choose between you and the galaxy's safety…I will choose the galaxy." Shepard looked deep into Miranda's eyes and saw relief. "But only in that situation. Miranda, I'd always choose you if I could. But I know my duty and the mission comes first…sometimes."

The words felt bitter in his mouth. He hated saying that to her face but it seemed to give her comfort. He loved comforting Miranda and making her feel happy but he really hated saying that.

"I love you Tyler." Miranda cuddled up to Shepard and breathed out a sigh.

"You make me that promise too." Shepard whispered gently into her ear. He felt Miranda stiffen and shift her weight.

"I…um-" Miranda was lost for words.

_Huh, Miranda's tongue stopped working. That doesn't happen often. Someone get a camera! We need to film this…_

"See not so easy, is it?" Shepard interjected.

"I promise…I will do the same thing. Happy?" Miranda stiffened further.

"Appeased." Shepard said as he tightened his grasp on Miranda.

Miranda settled on Shepard's relaxed form, rested her head in the crook of his shoulder and, like every night, fell asleep in his arms.

_I still need to pee…_


	4. Preparation

My God it's been a while since I updated this story! But I started playing Mass Effect 2 again a few days ago and some ideas have sprung up in my head. So I have decided to update and I may update more! This story is in 2 parts so stay tuned for Part 2. Review and tell me if you enjoy it or hate it please! :)

_**Chapter 4 – Preparation**_

Shepard walked into the mess hall, his tummy grumbling with every step he took. He looked around at the tables to see his crew eating their breakfasts and chatting about random topics like their families or if any of the men knew good prostitutes.

_Ah, my average morning. Don't ever change…_

Shepard walked up to Gardner and smashed down his tray on the counter, snapping Gardner from his daydreams once again.

"Gardner! I'm hungry and you don't want to see me when I'm hungry…" Shepard gave him a fake death stare and he barked a laugh.

"What? You'll go all "Hulk" on me Commander?" Gardner said as he scrapped some scrambled eggs on Shepard's plate.

"I wouldn't be surprised. You should this animal on the battlefield. _That_ is something to be feared!" Kasumi butted Shepard out of the way with a move of her hip and pushed her tray forward.

"Um, hello?" Shepard said exasperated.

"Hi!" Kasumi said with a chipper smile. "So where's Miranda? We're planning on going shopping in the Citadel today!" Kasumi said through a mouthful of Spacy Flakes.

"She's up in our cabin, picking out what to wear. You women and your clothes…" Shepard interjected under his breath. It seemed that Gardner heard him as he smacked down his spatula and thumped his fists on the counter.

"Ha! That's exactly right Commander!" Gardner slowly turned back to his stove as Kasumi gave him death glare from under her hood.

_Run for the hills Gardner! That stare only means one thing and that one thing is never good…_

"Anyway, you guys planning anything tonight? This is our first stop on the Citadel in ages." Kasumi started shovelling Shepard's scrambled eggs onto her plate and Shepard gave her an annoyed stare.

Then it hit him; "Oh my God! We haven't even gone on a proper date yet!" Shepard face-palmed himself as Kasumi let out a giggle.

"You're joking?" Kasumi looked at Shepard quizzically and then shockingly. "OH MY GOD! Take your woman on a date Shepard!"

"Hey! I'd like to see you take someone on a date while preparing for a Suicide Mission and killing Collectors!" Shepard defended himself.

"Everyone, Shepard hasn't taken Miranda on a date yet! Everyone slap him for being an idiot!" Kasumi screamed through giggles. At this point the whole crew started to stare and some began to laugh.

"Um, uh…" Shepard stared at his entertained crew as some began to walk towards him, their hands ready for a big slapping. At that point Shepard said something that the whole crew would never forget, ever; "Kasumi likes Jacob!"

At that point Kasumi chocked on some of Shepard's eggs and everyone started staring at her. Kasumi gave Shepard the "I'm gonna kill you later" stare and slunk off back to her quarters, her head hung low. Jacob stood there, gobsmacked.

_Shit that's taking it a bit too far Tyler. _Shepard thought sullenly._ Oh I know! Kasumi, you're gonna love me…_

"Ok Jacob, I know you like Kasumi and don't deny it! So go and tell her already, would you?" Shepard gave Jacob an accusatory stare and Jacob stared back with his mouth agape.

"Um, uh…How did you know?"

"Please Jacob; remember who you're taking to here! Now go get that woman!" Shepard patted Jacob on the shoulder and nudged him towards Kasumi.

"Yes Commander." Jacob fixed up his posture and followed Kasumi back to her quarters with the biggest grin spread across his face.

Shepard sunk his head to the ground and walked to the elevator, trying his best to avoid his crew's stares and giggles…

* * *

><p><em>Ugh, this dress is too long. Too short. Doesn't match my shoes! God, I'm going to be here all day…<em>

Miranda threw her clothes left, right and centre, trying to find the perfect outfit for going shopping. Something that was comfortable yet looked good. Miranda was nearly tearing her hair out! Miranda heard the cabin door open to reveal her blushing boyfriend.

"Tyler, why are you blushing?" Miranda asked while walking towards him.

"Oh, funny story, tell you later. Hey are you busy tonight?" Shepard said so fast Miranda barely heard him.

"Are you sweating?" Miranda began to laugh when Shepard's blush deepened.

"No! I mean…yeah, I guess I am. Look, are you busy tonight?" Shepard looked deep into Miranda's eyes and Miranda began to blush.

_Oh, he's so cute! Especially when he's nervous! Oh stop it acting like a bumbling idiot answer his question Miranda…_

"Um, no I don't think so. Why?"

"Well how about we go on a date then?" Shepard eyes quickly averted to the ground.

_Oh my God! We haven't even gone on a date yet, have we? Jeez Miranda, way to sound cheap…_

"I would love to go on a date Tyler." Miranda wrapped her arms around Shepard's neck and pressed her cherry lips to his.

Tyler eagerly reciprocated the kiss, moving his arms to her slender waist. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and Miranda began to moan into the kiss, driving Tyler insane. Their passion and desire overwhelmed them, as usual, and Shepard shifted Miranda's legs around his waist. Miranda let out a gasp of pleasure as he began to relentlessly attack her neck with his lips, tongue and teeth while walking them over to the bed. Shepard continued stumbling and fell very short. They both fell to the ground with a loud thump and an "OW!" escaped Miranda's lips.

_God that hurt! Oh, who cares; it was so worth it anyway…_

Tyler continued his assault all over her; kissing and gently feeling her body when out of nowhere he abruptly pulled away and pushed himself up.

"What? Why did you stop!" Miranda said, annoyance slipping into her voice.

"Ha! Miri baby, I never have sex before or after the first date! It's my _only_ rule and it's not my style!" Tyler interjected while leaning down and giving Miranda a peck on the cheek.

"You ass…" Miranda said under her breath. Shepard let out a bark of laughter and pulled her up for another small kiss. It made Miranda feel warm as he held her close.

"Don't worry Miri babe. It's only for today. I mean you can wait _that_ long, right?" Shepard gave her a wink which nearly melted Miranda right there. "We're needed downstairs so…um you may want to stop blushing babe!" Shepard's lips quirked to a smirk as he let go of her waist and turned towards the closet.

_I'll be just fine…I hope. No I can control myself, I am Miranda Lawson! I will not let _him_ control me…_

During that unconfident thought Shepard began to strip off his shirt and pants, exposing his rippling, slightly scarred body. Miranda's jaw went slack, her mind consumed only by her lust and desire.

_Oh screw it and screw you! Shepard you're mine…_

Miranda slowly lifted herself off the ground and quietly approached Shepard. She gently moved her arms around his muscled body and rested her head on his tattooed back.

_Mmm, I love that tattoo. Tyler doesn't even know it but tattoos are _unbelievably_ sexy…_

She grazed her fingertips across his abs and kissed his shoulder. "You know Tyler," She purred out of her lips. "I respect that little rule of yours but…" At that point Miranda's hands went extremely low until they reached their destination.

"God! Ah Miri! C'mon, you're not being fair here!" Shepard grunted out through groans as he tried to control himself.

"_Commander_ when have I ever been fair?" Miranda whispered gently in his ear, making Shepard swear under his breath.

Shepard groaned and quickly grabbed Miranda's hands. He spun around, grabbed her waist and pushed her onto the nearby lounge. He chuckled at the turn of events and carefully slid on top of her delicate body. Their kisses grew in passion, tongues fighting for dominance and love-bites trailed across their skin until Shepard grew inpatient and ripped off her clothes, leaving her in only her bra and panties.

"Oh! Tyler! You know, you could have asked me to take them off!" Miranda said through bouts of kisses.

"Hey, you push me over the edge, you pay for it!" Shepard said as he began undoing her bra. He trailed kisses down her body, making Miranda moan in anticipation as he went lower. "You made me break my _one _and _only_ rule today Miri, and now it's time for some sweet revenge." Shepard smirked as he went back down to his business.

_Oh this is gonna be a long day…_

* * *

><p>The day went by quickly for Shepard. Just smooth sailing through the depths of space. Night came as quickly as the day went and Shepard began to get nervous, more nervous than usual.<p>

"Shep, I don't understand. You always "charm" Miranda and all that human shit. So why are you so nervous about a date?" Garrus' eyes focused on Shepard's pacing.

"Yeah, Commander. Look if you get really nervous just pretend it's a normal meeting, pretend it's nothing." Jacob offered while smirking at his sweating Commander.

"Look Shepard, just take her to dinner, plow her in the parking lot and then go home and never call her again. That's what every _real_ man does!" Zaeed said while cleaning his gun. Everyone stared at him and he just shrugged.

"Are you going to ask her to breed with you Commander?" Grunt said in his usual gruff voice. Everyone was startled, to say the least. Shepard choked on air, Garrus laughed, Jacob fell off his seat and Zaeed smirked, not taking his eyes off his gun.

"No Grunt I'm not gonna ask Miranda to breed with me!" Shepard said while gasping for air.

"Then what is the damn point of this!" Grunt yelled, smashing his fists together.

"It's…it's just…I can't explain it. Ask someone else Grunt!" Shepard said as he brushed his hand through his ebony hair.

Grunt looked towards Jacob and he nearly had a heart attack. Jacob shook his head so fast Shepard thought it would fall off.

"Don't even think about asking me Grunt. Unless you want some horror stories…" Zaeed still didn't look up from his gun.

Garrus slunk further into his corner and suddenly became very interested in the ground.

Grunt threw his hands up in frustration and sat down on the lounge, the impact making Jacob fall off the lounge again.

"It's just a date Shepard, every man goes through these." Jacob said while pushing himself up again.

"But this is Miranda! What if I…don't live up to her standards?" Shepard sat down on his bed, his head in his hands.

"Well…you've already got her! Now just plow her! Shit it's not that difficult!" Zaeed groaned out.

"I am not gonna "plow" her! You do know I love her, right?" Shepard's anger began to flare. He took a few deep breaths and stood up. "Look I'm sorry but if you could all please leave? I need to pick out something to wear."

Everyone began filing out, each mumbling something under their breath. All Shepard heard was "Just plow the damn girl and grow some balls Shepard…" He guessed it was Zaeed.

_Just a hunch but I bet this date is gonna be a nightmare…_

* * *

><p>Miranda stood in Kasumi's observation deck, admiring the view of the stars and planets in the distance of space. She began to fade out, losing all her attention to her gaze at the galaxy.<p>

"Miranda, you ready?" Kasumi put a hand to her shoulder and turned her around, observing her dress.

Miranda didn't feel that comfortable in a dress. She had used seduction before but she was more comfortable in her uniform. It made her feel safe. She didn't feel that safe in a black cocktail dress. She had a small gun strapped to her thigh but still didn't feel overly safe.

"Yes of course. It's just a date…" Miranda turned back to her view and began to stare again.

Miranda would never admit but she was nervous. Very nervous. It had been years since her last _proper_ date and she wasn't sure she remembered how. She really loved Shepard and she has never gone on a date with a man she loved.

_It's just a date. It's just a date…oh I am screwed…_

"Shit cheerleader, how long has it been since you went on a fucking date? What, your teen years?" Jack said with obvious amusement in her voice.

"Why is she here again?" Miranda didn't take her eyes of the view but it was evident in her voice that she was annoyed.

"Because I just had to see the fucking cheerleader crash and burn!" Jack offered before she cracked up laughing. Kasumi glared at Jack and she just stuck her fingers up in a "rude" gesture.

"Dates. Ah, I remember going on dates. They were quite fun but also rather boring. Hmm, I hope that your date is "fun" Miranda." Samara said while meditating.

"Where are you going? I mean what are you doing on this date?" Tali asked.

Miranda could tell that this was really hard for Tali to put up with. Miranda could tell that Tali had a crush on Tyler but she kept it to herself. She didn't want to embarrass her further.

_Tali don't strain yourself; you don't need to hide your hate or jealousy from me…._

"I don't know what we're doing. He wouldn't tell me. He said it's a "surprise"." Miranda said, frustration building in her voice.

At that point Kasumi began to giggle uncontrollably.

"Kasumi, why are you giggling?" Miranda turned to see a very red face.

"No reason." Kasumi could barely contain her laughter.

"What?" Miranda walked up to Kasumi with Jack, Tali and Samara staring in amusement behind them.

"I know what your date is! Shepard told me!" Kasumi suddenly disappeared, laughing loudly to annoy Miranda further.

All four ladies stared at her disappearing form and Miranda began to fume.

"You're kidding me…" Miranda said under her breath.

_Oh, this date is going to be a nightmare if Kasumi knows about it! Oh I was right, this is gonna be a long day…_


End file.
